Byakuya Kuchiki/Image Gallery
Byakuya Anime Pics Byakuya2-1-.jpg|Byakuya Kuchiki, captain of 6th Division. Byakuyaface.jpeg|Byakuya Kuchiki Byakuyasan.jpg|Byakuya Kuchiki Youngbyakuya.png|Young Byakuya ByakuyaYoruichi_ep208.jpg|Byakuya being teased by Yoruichi. Byakuyapowerful.jpg|Byakuya the day he adopted Rukia into his family. Byakuya0.jpeg|Byakuya without his captain's haori Byakuyarenji.jpg|Byakuya and Renji arrive in Karakura Town looking for Rukia. ByakuyaDeliversNews.png|Byakuya delivers the news of Rukia's condemnation. ByakuyaWithKiraAndHinamori.jpg|Byakuya with Momo and Kira. Ep41GanjuSliced.png|Byakuya defeating Ganju. Ukitake stopping Byakuya.jpg|Byakuya being stopped by Ukitake. Yoruichistopsbyakuya.jpg|Byakuya's Shikai release being stopped by Yoruichi. Yoruichi_escaping_byakuya.jpg|Yoruichi balancing herself on Byakuya's arm while carrying Ichigo. Renjiandbyakuyafight.jpg|Byakuya fights Renji ByakuyavsRenjiBankai.jpg|Byakuya fights against Renji's Bankai. ByakuyaDefeatsRenji.jpg|Byakuya defeating Renji with his Bankai. Ichigoandbyakuyaclash.jpg|Byakuya vs. Ichigo Ichigo_holds_sword_to_Byakuya's_neck.png|Byakuya surprised by Ichigo. ByakuyavsIchigo.jpg|Byakuya using his hands to direct his Bankai to catch Ichigo. Ep59ByakuyaSenkai.png ByakuyavsHollowIchigo.jpg|Byakuya being surprised by Ichigo's Inner Hollow. Byakuyavsichigo.jpeg|Byakuya clashing with Ichigo. ByakuyaSavesRukia.jpg|Byakuya saving Rukia from Gin's Shikai attack. Ichigo_and_and_byakuya.jpg|Byakuya recovering from his injuries while talking to Ichigo and Renji. Episode87ByakuyasLetter.png|Byakuya reads the letter from Yamamoto Episode88ByakuyaYamamoto.png|Yamamoto briefs Byakuya about the Bount and researching them. Episode94ByakuyaConfrontsKariya.png|Byakuya confronts Jin Kariya. Jin_vs_byakuya.PNG|Byakuya vs. Kariya. Byakuya Catches Rukia.png|Byakuya saves Rukia from the Bount Yoshi. ByakuyaIchigoOrihime.png|Orihime stops Ichigo from beginning an argument with Byakuya. Byakuya And Yoruichi.png|Byakuya watches the final fight between Ichigo and Kariya with Yoruichi. ByakuyaandKenpachi.jpeg|Byakuya and Kenpachi are sent to retrieve Hitsugaya's task force. Kuchiki_Byakuya.png|Byakuya arrives in Hueco Mundo. Byakuya vs. Gemelos Sonido.png|Byakuya fighting against Zommari's Gemelos Sonido technique. ByakuyavsZommari.jpeg|Byakuya threatens Zommari. ByakuyavsZommari1.jpeg|Byakuya kills Zommari. Byakuya & Kenpachi Arrive.jpg|Byakuya & Kenpachi arrive to help Ichigo. Byakuya Bankai Hueco Mundo.jpg|Byakuya activates his Bankai. YammyByakuyaKenpachi.jpg|Byakuya and Kenpachi interrupted by Yammy. Byakuya and Kenpachi Return.jpg|Byakuya and Kenpachi return from Hueco Mundo. Lost Haoris.jpg|Yamamoto berates Shunsui, Byakuya and Kenpachi for losing their captain's haori. Yamamoto Armless.jpg|Yamamoto berating Byakuya over his attitude towards losing his haori. SS Kageyoshi.png|Byakuya's Zanpakuto Senbonzakura Kageyoshi in Bankai. Senkei.png|Byakuya's Bankai Senbonzakura Kageyoshi's Senkei technique. Byakuya Kuchiki Shūkei Hakuteiken (ep252).png|Byakuya's Bankai Senbonzakura Kageyoshi's Shukei: Hakuteiken technique. ByakuyaStopsIchigo.png|Byakuya stops Ichigo from going Amagai's side. HitsugayaByakuyaArrive.png|Hitsugaya and Byakuya arrive on the scene as Amagai goes to stab Yamamoto. Zaraki vs Byakuya.jpg|Byakuya fights Kenpachi Byakuya_attacks_Sode_No_Shirayuki.jpg|Byakuya fights Sode no Shirayuki Sode_no_shirayuki_in_equal_footing_with_byakuya.jpg|Byakura vs. Sode no Shirayuki Sode no Shirayuki vs. Byakuya.jpg|Byakuya defeating Sode no Shirayuki Byakuya blocks Kōga's attack..jpg|Byakuya fights Kōga Kuchiki Koga_Kuchiki_Spirit_Threads_Immobilise_Byakuya.png|Byakuya entangled by Kōga Byakuya_&_Koga_Kuchiki_Battle.png|Byakuya vs. Kōga Byakuya_Rukia_Sand_Sculptures.png|Byakuya & Rukia makes sand sculptures ByakuyaRenjiTalk.png|Byakuya gives Renji sole responsibility for the search of Ichigo and Rukia. ByakuyaBakudono81.jpg|Byakuya using the Danku spell. DecipheringBeastSwords.png|Byakuya and Rukia take their Zanpakutō to Kurotsuchi. Byakuya Manga Pics Kuchiki.jpg|Byakuya Kuchiki's Battle Data Chart C138_cover_Byakuya_Kuchiki.png|Byakuya Kuchiki on the cover of Chapter 138 C179_cover_Byakuya_Hisana.png|Byakuya Kuchiki on the cover of Chapter 179 ByakuyaHavingNemuAndIsaneArrested.png|Byakuya Kuchiki having Nemu and Isane arrested. C142_cover_Byakuya_Kuchiki.png|Byakuya Kuchiki on the cover of Chapter 142 Kenpachi_and_Byakuya_2010_Calendar.jpg|Byakuya with Kenpachi on the 2010 Calender Byakuya_Senbonzakura_and_Muramasa.jpg|Byakuya and Senbonzakura with Muramasa on the Music Cover. GokeiSenbonzakuraKageyoshi1.jpg|Byakuya's Bankai Senbonzakura Kageyoshi's Gokei technique. Speedo.jpg Byakuya Kenpachi Vs Yammy.jpg|Byakuya and Kenpachi argue over who gets to fight Yammy C382 byk.png|Byakuya and Kenpachi preparing to face off against Yammy Byakuya Video Clips Senbonzakura57.gif|Senbonzakura's shikai release GokeiSenbonzakuraKageyoshi.gif|Byakuya's Bankai Senbonzakura Kageyoshi's Gokei technique. Senbonzakura Pics Senbonzakura_(Spirit)_-_Bleach_Episode_256.jpg|Senbonzakura's Physical Manifestation Senbonzakura,_Bleach_Episode_256.jpg|Senbonzakura's Physical Manifestation Senbonzakura_&_Hōzukimaru_talk.png|Senbonzakura and Hōzukimaru Senbonzakura_argues_with_Zabimaru.png|Senbonzakura arguing with Zabimaru Rukia,_Senbonzakura_&_Sode_no_Shirayuki.jpg|Senbonzakura with Rukia Kuchiki and Sode no Shirayuki Byakuya & Senbonzakura - Escape.png|Senbonzakura with Byakuya escaping with Muramasa Senbonzakura Helps Byakuya Kuchiki.png|Senbonzakura aids Byakuya against Kōga Kuchiki Category:Images